Destino Paraiso
by HaldamirElf
Summary: Songfic: Dedicado a mi abuelo, quien me cuido y ahora no está. cancion Destino Paraiso


**Destino Paraíso**

(Canción original de Gianluca Grignani (Destinazione Paradiso), traducida por Ignacio Ballesteros, y cantada por mi Diva!! Laura Pausini, quien me enseñó que el mundo debe seguir aunque la gente te haga mucho daño, que depre T-T)

"_Dedicada a mi abuelo Fausto,_

_¡Lo logré!, sé que estarías orgulloso_

_Si aun estuvieras con nosotros"_

"**_En este carrusel frenético_**

**_Alma que se vuelve no se va_**

**_Lo se por cierto amigo_**

**_También yo me he venido"_**

Caminaba hacia la estación de trenes, con la sombra de mi familia detrás, veía a mi lado un circo lleno de niños que jugaban felices, me preguntaba ¿Por qué no estaba allí?, miré a mi otro lado, vi a mis padres, mi padre de cabellos grises, llevaba mi pesada maleta, mi madre intentaba abrazarme, pero recordaba que no era ya el niño al que mimaba. Enseguida vi en el carrusel la sombra de mi pasado feliz, mi abuelo…

"**_Para alcanzarte tuve mucho que correr_**

_**Y si me giro y miro en torno a mí**_

_**Veré que el mundo sigue tan feliz**_

**_Y tú no estas aquí_**

**_Y tú no estas aquí"_**

¡Mi abuelo!, sentado en ese carrusel, traté de alcanzarlo, corrí como nunca, dejando a un lado las cosas que tenía, estaba entre feliz y molesto, molesto que haya dejado a su nieto sólo en el mundo de las penas, feliz, feliz de volverlo a ver, pero…pero…pero cuando vi de nuevo noté que no era él…no era mi abuelo. Decepcionado y triste volví con mi familia, sentía que me decían algo, pero yo no los oía…entonces giré mi cabeza y volví a ver a las niños y sus padres jugando en ese circo, levanté mi cabeza firme y seguí caminando…

"**_Y dime porque en este carrusel_**

_**Un sitio no se ve**_

_**En donde nos podamos todos quitar**_

_**Todo lo que ya se ha dicho y**_

_**Todo lo que se dirá**_

**_Y ahora sabes que…"_**

Cuando seguí caminando miles de árboles cubrían aquel circo, el circo de mi pasado, quise correr y volver, pero sabía que era inútil, nadie puede, todos sólo tenemos que caminar hacia delante, porque así es nuestra vida…

"**_¡Yo que se!_**

_**Se que tomo el tren que se va a paraíso ciudad**_

_**Les digo adiós a todos subo al tren**_

**_Cuando sale ya no pienso que…"_**

Me sentía entre ignorante y estúpido, entre lerdo e inocente, ¿Por qué creí que mi abuelo estaba vivo?, si nadie vuelve, todo sigue hacia delante. Llegamos finalmente a la estación de trenes, me sentía entre melancólico, ahora tenía que dejar a mi familia. Tomé mi sombrero y con él hice un saludo a todos de despedida, luego abracé a mi madre, a mi padre y finalmente a mis alocadas hermanas, luego subí al tren, en eso cuando entré cayó uno de mis libros, lo levanté con cuidado y miré la portada, nunca había visto que ese libro lo hubiese tenido…

"**_Un viaje en un sentido_**

_**Tiene sentido sin un retorno**_

_**Sin estaciones ni confines**_

**_Solo horizontes pero no muy lejanos"_**

Caminé por el pasillo y la señorita de ese vagón me dijo que mi asiento sería en una cabina especial, me condujo a ella y entré con cuidado, en esta no había nadie más que yo…ordené mis cosas y me senté, miré por la ventana de nuevo, con mi mano me despedí de nuevo, sabía que nunca más iba a volver, pero era para mejor…este tren seguiría hacia delante sin detenerse, eso era lo programado…

"**_Yo me sentare en mi sitio_**

**_Y tú mirándome a mi lado me dirás_**

**_Vamos destino al paraíso"_**

Sentí que la puerta se abrió nuevamente, pero no quise ver a quien entraba, sentí que ordenaba sus cosas y que le costaba, sólo pude ver el reflejo de sus zapatos en la ventana…

"**_Un viaje en un sentido_**

_**Tiene sentido sin un retorno**_

_**Sin estaciones ni confines**_

**_Solo horizontes pero no muy lejanos"_**

Cogí mi libro que se había caído, y leí quien me lo había regalado, era de mi abuelo, me sentí mal nuevamente. Comencé a leer la dedicatoria, decía que no importa si no nos vemos, siempre me tendrá y siempre contaré con él…el tren comenzó a marchar, yo sentí el movimiento del vagón y creí que una maleta pero no fue así…

"**_Yo me sentare en mi sitio_**

_**Y tú mirándome a mi lado me dirás**_

**_Vamos destino al paraíso"_**

Veía como el tren se movía y como dejaba atrás a mi familia, yo estaba nervioso, era el momento que estaba esperando, pero no podía negar que me sentía triste por dejar a mi familia…

"**_Yo que se_**

_**Se que tomo el tren que se va a paraíso ciudad**_

**_Yo me sentare en mi sitio"_**

Tenía todo lo que necesitaba, entonces mecánicamente dije: "lo hice, abuelo, lo logré, ahora debo cumplir mi promesa", y miré nuevamente el reflejo de la cabina en la ventana…

"**_Y tú mirándome a mi lado me dirás_**

_**Vamos destino al paraíso,**_

**_Un paraíso ciudad"_**

En eso escuché: "estoy orgulloso de eso, siempre supe que lo lograrías", yo sentí un palpitar en mi corazón tan grande que no sabía como describirlo, de pronto giré mi cabeza lentamente y vi la persona a mi lado, era alguien conocida ante mí, era alguien que me cuidó durante dos años sin padres, quien me ayudó a hacer mis tareas cuando ni sabía aún leer, era el hombre de escaso cabello pero lo que tenía era gris, con esa sonrisa que me mostró que la oscuridad se vence con la risa, vestido como yo, de traje elegante, fachada perfecta, entonces lo abracé, no sé cuantas tonterías le dije, pero sólo escuché:"Ya, ya, tranquilo, todo va para mejor, vamos, ya, vamos al paraíso…". Sólo sentí que el tren se elevaba, porque ya no oía las vías del tren…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas del Autor: **Suena super depre, lo se, pero es que me acordé de mi abuelo (n-nU buuu), todo lo que salió aquí es lo que siento y si lo pongo es porque siento que así me libero de esta presión interna que no quiero tener a CUATRO DIAS (TT-TT), como sea, esta canción me llena, me reconforta y también ataca a mi hermana xD, (no le gusta n-nU), como sea, gracias por leer el fic!!!...HaldamirElf


End file.
